


【AU】偶像失格情事4

by eavywh



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eavywh/pseuds/eavywh





	【AU】偶像失格情事4

第四章 他的秘密

 

收到阿塔潘考试合格的信息同时，钟鹏也收到了GMM让他去签合约的短信。

原本只是好奇踏进gmm的钟鹏，遇上了正在大楼里拍摄的某知名主持，还被当成路人合作了一场游戏。

结束后主持人跟他多聊了两句。

他就这么稀里糊涂的答应了做人家的徒弟…

 

令他意外的是，tay死活要跟他一起进GMM。

“你是不是对我有什么非分之想？”钟鹏表情很认真。

“朋友，我对你很失望。”tay道：“你为什么一直看不出来我那颗想红的心？”

钟鹏没有回答。楼下不远处一个熟悉的身影吸引了他的注意。

安穆高校正值期末过后难得的一年一度校园文化祭，像钟鹏这样的毕业生可以不用参加，他们只是聚众在停课的班级里打牌…

校园里处处是低年级各班生机勃勃的展摊，阿塔潘似乎还是他们班的主力，天天忙得连短信都要好一阵子才能回复。

此刻他却闲坐在班级摊位后，被另一个男孩子捞在怀里。

Tay顺着钟鹏视线望过去，了然的宽慰他：“朋友，你老婆旁边的男生我认识，是一年级计算机高手齐蒙，beta而已。”

“我有什么资格不冷静。”钟鹏声调平平：“跟你说了多少次，我们的关系不是你想的那样…”

不到一刻，旁边打牌的同学纷纷弃桌逃离。

关钟鹏又放毒了！

Tay捂着鼻子鄙视：“嘴上不肯承认，身体倒是很诚实…去解决他，不然也别在这污染教室！忒骚！”

往楼下走的过程中钟鹏尽力调整情绪，终于在跨出大楼时将信息素收得干干净净。

等他站在人家摊位前，甚至还能扯出一个笑容。

“……”阿塔潘眼皮抬了抬，终于从人身上起来，齐蒙剩下一只手还扶在他腰上。

“不想笑就别笑。”阿塔潘懒懒开口。

“笑的跟闹鬼似的想吓唬谁？”

钟鹏冷下脸，拿下巴指了指齐蒙：“手拿开。”

阿塔潘眯起眼睛，似笑非笑的提醒他：“怎么了？别没事找事。”

钟鹏俯下身，靠近人耳朵边小声道：“全校都知道我是你的alpha，你这算什么？当众带我绿帽？”

阿塔潘终于软下声音：“他是我表弟。”

钟鹏挑挑眉，长手一伸，取来隔壁座椅上不知谁的小圆坐垫，塞入他和齐蒙中间：“靠着吧。”

他刚刚就发现omega的声线不大对劲，这时一摸阿塔潘的额头：“你怎么回事？有点低热。”

旁边有omega同学抱着资料上来搭话，阿塔潘看了人家一眼，转头声音又更软几度：“没事，你先回去，等下这结束后我去宿舍找你。”

“路过门口药店时候买几瓶营养液。”

嗯？精神不济，低烧，营养液…这是…发情期的配备？

钟鹏心中感叹：不愧是专业演员，做戏做全套。

“好，也买些甜粥你等会吃点吧？”

争气钟鹏，和影帝候选人搭戏必须配得上他的演技！

“嗯，多加点冰糖。”

 

然而进了他宿舍门的阿塔潘还真伸手找他要营养液。

钟鹏看着他利落的打开锡盖，一仰头喝得半滴不剩，开始怀疑周围是不是有隐藏摄像头。

阿塔潘没让他思考多久，举起手拆下了装饰用的腕带。

里面白皙的皮肤血管清晰可见，上面固定着缓慢进药的滞留针。

钟鹏认得，它是用来抑制omega发情期的，能不间断给药直到生理问题结束。

“这…”

“我不适应它，所以低烧。”阿塔潘慢慢撕开手臂上的医用胶布，连带着软针一同离开他的身体。

“学长，你不会爱上我，对不对？”

房间里的空气渐渐被甜香占领。

“那就帮帮我吧。”

钟鹏见过不少陷入发情期的omega，却没遇过这样的信息素，霸道又娇气，丝丝缕缕缠上他，拉扯着他释放出来的薄荷香，好像想将彼此融在一起。

这样强势主动，就好像…就好像身体的主人已经贪恋他太久太久。

钟鹏知道这个想法有多荒唐。

他没有说半个字，只是一用力将人扯进怀里，低头吻上那张比平时还要殷红的嘴唇，严丝合缝。

Omega发出一声绵长又满足的叹息。

有微凉的手指探进他的后腰，慢慢往下，插进双臀的缝隙，那里已经一片湿润。

亲吻越来越炙热且凶狠。

钟鹏把人彻底压进柔软的被褥中时，满足感终于溢出脑子，一边深深的进入那个温暖紧致的地方，一边低头哄人：“乖，叫爸爸。”

阿塔潘咬着微微红肿的下唇不肯出声，下一秒体内某处被狠狠碾压上，他惊叫起来。

怎么有人能这么准确的找到敏感点？！

钟鹏仿佛看穿他的心思，得意道：“碰巧，宝贝，青藏高缘～”

接下来Alpha恶劣的在那一处周围研磨碾压，就是不顶弄准确的位置。

香气浓郁的汁水将身体下的柔软织物染湿一大片。

omega彻底进入了发情期。

白皙的双腿紧紧箍着钟鹏挺动着的腰，omega身子软得不行，贴上alpha又磨又蹭。

钟鹏觉得自己下体痒胀难忍，咬着牙打算哄最后一次：“宝宝，叫爸…”

这次陷入情欲的阿塔潘没等他说完便主动呢喃。

“爸比…”

莹莹双眼中已完全迷蒙，说出口的声调是平日没有过的软腻：“爸比，疼疼我…”

铺天盖地的薄荷香钻进阿塔潘的每个感官，随之而来是钟鹏不再留余力的操弄。空气里的呻吟都撞成碎片，分不清谁更火热的身躯纠缠在一起，即使浑浑噩噩都不肯放松分毫。

阿塔潘高潮的时候，钟鹏狠狠的咬在了他的腺体上。

温热酥麻的暖流拂过的全身。

原来这才是标记本来的样子。

阿塔潘心里感叹。

他像只餍足的猫咪缩在alpha怀里，小声的哼哼。

钟鹏还在辛勤耕耘，一边认真的欣赏着眼前的画面：圆润的肩头周围漫布粉色的痕迹，挺立的乳尖颤巍巍的带着水光，可爱的肚脐下有好几缕白浊的体液…

他的小熊软糖紧紧包裹他地方太湿太热！

钟鹏最终没忍住，全部射在了里面。

 

三天的发情期阿塔潘只过了两天就结束了。

“你之前用药抑制了一天？”

“嗯。”浑身还是软绵绵的人乖乖的坐在钟鹏怀里喝粥：“我哪会一难受就跑来找你解决，没那么娇气。”

“……”白白浪费一天的时间。

吃饱的阿塔潘一推瓷碗，侧身倒在钟鹏胸前，拿一头乱毛蹭了他几下：“我要再睡会。”

此时两人身上几乎分辨不出差别的味道让omega极度有安全感。

钟鹏随便一望，小可爱身上穿着自己尺寸过大的薄衫已经歪七扭八，下面圆润挺巧的蜜臀有大部分露在外面，还泛着可疑的粉色…

钟鹏觉得，Alpha可能一年四季都是发情期。

 

Tbc.


End file.
